imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Alyssa ‘Aly’ Davids
NAME: Alyssa “Aly” Davids AGE: 17 GENDER: Female ORIENTATION: Bisexual LOOKS & APPEARANCE: Aly is 5’10" and weighs 140 lbs. Aly is mostly known for her hair that is shoulder-length and dark brown with some red and some minor blond accents in it and which curls into several directions at the end. Aly always wears designer jeans that fits her body type: tall, broad-shouldered with slim hips, a small belly and muscular arms and very long, even more muscular legs. Aly often has clothes from odd labels that are made of environmentally friendly fibers but still pretty and fashionable looking, loving to wear tight tops in bright colors with a vest or hoodie on top of it. She often wears cotton though because she easily sweats. Aly has a nice smile and often wears some concealer and foundation or loose powder to give herself a little bit of a color since she has such a pale, porcelain skin and to cover up eventual bags under her eyes or small spots. Aly takes good care of her body and wants to look good, shaving her legs and all. Her shoes are often sneakers but she also loves high-heeled small or knee-length boots. Often wears tights or knee-stockings under her jeans since she easily gets cold. She also always has a relatively large black purse with tons of pockets in it with her. Shapes her eyebrows daily. She has a pale skin but tans pretty fast and has a bit of a "Jewish" look from Israeli heritage (and to much lesser extend: Italian). PERSONALITY: Aly has a hard to place personality. She can handle being by herself but yet she’s very afraid of abandonment, she’s got some inferiority and insecurity issues to deal with which she mostly covers up with crude jokes when around friends or sometimes when around strangers. She panics easily but at the same time she doesn’t show it that easily. Shy always tries to analyze situations to the max and can be very naive and too much wanting to help, people tend to take advantage of that for instance by letting her do dirty work for instance. If there's a hard situation she’d probably freak out and refuse to move until she’d straightened stuff out with the others and we've come to a solution that everyone is okay with. She’s very shy when alone with someone attractive from the opposite sex and would be confused when getting signals hinting towards intimacy, romance, etc. She avoids eye contact. However, she tends to keep grudges against people who hurt her bad and while she does forgive she'll never forget and will always be slightly cautious when that person is around her. She'll think of that person being able to do bad again but then again she tends to switch easily, someone could easily manipulate her. Horrible at standing up for herself and people can easily go over her edge. She’s easily scared but has strong morals and is very much for justice. If someone hurt one of her loved ones, she'd try to think of the best plan to avenge him or her. She can’t take responsibility because she'd be too afraid of screwing up and something bad happening to the ones responsible for in progress. She however would always want to do something useful, she gets tense and nervous when she has to or feels like she has to just sit ducks. She’ll do anything to prove she could be useful and come up with good ideas. So bad that she'd go over her own edge, for instance with health. She gets tired easily. She’s not exactly needy but she needs people to confirm from time to time when she's doing something right or she’d get insecure. She simply functions better in a group with people she'd trust. She can be a bit whiny and very self-centered to others, can rant for a while and she'd always want to know why someone doesn't like some of her interests or something about her. She’s very firm and stubborn and uses sarcasm to shield herself for eventual hurtful remarks back. She’s a control freak. But then again she can be incredibly dense, bubbly and tween-girl-ish when with friends. She’s a rather slow thinker and needs time to let things get to her. She’s a person who gives anyone a second chance and when liking a guy and it’s better for everyone’s sake she’ll hide her crush and during the little times she’s dating, she’ll do anything to look pretty and be exactly like her guy wants her to be almost to obsession. She’s obsessed with anything from Japan after she made a precious e-friend online from Japan after a school exchange project. Very big family girl and loves, loves, loves animals and cuteness. She's sort of tomboy-ish as she's a little brash and especially in her words. LIKES: Food, cooking, exercises, being useful, dancing, making up dance routines in her head, music, lyrics, writing, movies and especially horror, obsessed with Battle Royale, Japanese movies, make-up, looking pretty, her hair, high-heeled boots, designer jeans, Guitar Hero World tour, singing, daydreaming, sports, the show Degrassi, old comedy shows from the 80’s/90’s, cheesy 80’s pop and hardrock music, guitars, clothes, shopping, long hot showers, pens, notebooks, her purse, her family, friends and pets, animals, looking at birds, reading, working, studying, garlic, Italian food, finding out about other people’s hobbies and religion, tortilia and cheese onion chips, salty things, eating outdoors, computer and video games (wii that is), roleplaying, her Japanese e-friend. DISLIKES: Fantasy, she simply doesn’t really like it that much, RPG’s where the only goal is to fight and win money with it, being dirty, having to walk in clothes that are dirty or torn, sour food, wearing the same clothes for more then three days in a row, dirty underwear, being on her period, stress, failure, pressure, animal cruelty, judgmental people, the media portraying autistic people under the section Classic Autism, war stories on the news (she simply freaks out and can’t hear how someone talks about how he or she had to watch their family die), sappy romance movies, Mary Sues and Gary Stues, fast cars and especially when she’s in it – she’s carsick, racism and a lot of modern youth who uses the internet as an excuse to say stuff to people they’d normally never say in real life. STRENGTHS: She’s fiercely loyal to her friends, strong, a big fighter who’ll get through anything and does not give up when it matters, she feels responsible for anyone and is modest, stays on the background if needed and won’t meddle into other people’s business if it’s not needed, believes in second chances, can run fast for a while if needed and great at analyzing, she knows what she can miss if she needs to get some weight off her. She's good at picking up other languages. WEAKNESSES: Has PDD-NOS, control freak, horrible planner, dreamer, naïve, obsession with Asian cinema, stubborn, bad at expressing herself – it often sounds different in her head then it comes over to people she doesn’t know well, panics and is scared easily, tends to think in worst case scenario, shields herself with sarcasm, needs confirming and tends to ask stuff several times in a row so she’s sure she got it right, can completely tear herself down unnecessarily, blurts things out, can’t verbally stand up for herself well and will stick to screaming or eventually violence to get clear that she doesn’t like the way she’s being treated, clumsy, has a low blood pressure and thus gets tired easily, has slight back problems. Also avoids eye-contact and it can make a message come off less clear or people won’t realize she’s talking to them sometimes. She can’t stand large crowds and barely copes with continuous loud noises. RELATIONSHIPS: Friends with the other movie fans, Carlos, Jamie and Ariana and admires the latter's bravery for being an open lesbian. She gets along with rockers as well. She has a massive crush on Carlos and claims he would understand her best as he is most likely autistic as well. FAMILY: Mom & Dad, older sister Gwen who’s the apple of the eye of the family, Parson Jack Russel Terrier & 2 birds. BIO: She was always was different from her peers even though she never realized it, others always did. It was in how she talked, acted, even small body language she was oblivious to. As a kid, she had some friends but as slowly but steadily people popular in class found her uncool, her friends dropped her when at school and would only hang out with her when there was nobody else around. Aly didn't find that too bad, she was just happy she could still hang out with them after school. When 11 her parents heard from her child therapist she was diagnosed with PDD-NOS but the therapist told them not to tell her. It lead to Aly getting bullied endlessly in the last years of primary school and in 7th and 8th grade. When in 7th grade it went so bad that Aly got hatemail and harassed at home, hiding from her bullies, her parents put her in a different class and told her about her autism. First, Aly thought her parents accused her of being insane and she started to rebel against them. Her parents got her a new therapist who knew much about autism and explained her everything. Aly found peace with it and did more research to get to know her disorder even better. In her new class she had befriended a few outsiders and especially a lot of outsiders in other classes and told the group about her disorder. They first didn’t seem to cope with it well but luckily for Aly, later they did. Unfortunately she didn’t function well on the regular education and was placed in Emerson's High School, a school that might have big classes but very little of them; just one per year. She often has trouble planning and hearing the homework but her teachers often write everything down so Aly gets to note it in her agenda and it done. She’s however tired at the end of the day from the crowded class she’s in and is often sitting in the back corner, shielded from sound. She's had quite an amount of "friends" and "boyfriends" taking advantage of her being rather naive. GAMEPLAY: Without any friends to team up with Aly would just wonder around and seem a bit like a zombie, almost glassily staring in front of her and only picking up a few words said to her. With friends she'd want to do anything to outsmart this game but would not really know how. Or she'd make a start and then be like... wait... She might hate her old bullies and some classmates' guts and has often fantasized about painful ways to let them suffer and get back at them, killing them for real is a whole different story and she doesn't even want to think of it. She will most likely try to knock the opponent out or hurt him to slow him down but she will not kill, that's simply too much for her.